This invention generally relates to an electrical connector including shielding against interfering electrical signals. More particularly, this invention relates to a backshell providing improved continuity and shielding for an electrical connector.
An electrical connector is a device for providing a secure electrical connection between electrical devices and controllers. In many applications, the connector transmits electrical communications that are utilized to control or relay information. In such applications it is desirable to prevent outside interference from disrupting the electrical communication. Outside interference is present in many forms dependent on the environment in which the electrical conductor is installed.
In many applications shielding is provided that surrounds the electrical conductor to substantially prevent interference from penetrating the electrical conductor. Such shielding provides a ground path that dissipates and prevents outside electrical signals from interfering with the electrical communication through the electrical conductor. The connector is supported in a backshell that is in turn electrically connected to the shielding. The interface between the backshell and the connector provides a ground path necessary to prevent interferences at the connector.
Specifications for many applications are becoming increasingly stringent and include requirements for very low resistance between the backshell and the shielding. Typical mounting of the connector into the backshell does not provide the desired low resistance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a device and method for providing the desired shielded connection between the connector body and the backshell.